Squib House
by IK MY W4Y
Summary: Meet Ivory and Alabaster Rosethorne, the first and probably last two squib students Hogwarts will ever know.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Dumbledore was on the verge of tears as he read the contents of the letter.

_Dearest and Most Humble Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_ Hello. My name is Ivory Rosethorne. My brother Alabaster and I are squibs. As such, we are treated as trash, or even lower so. My humble apologies if this handwriting blinds you. I spend so much time in the toture closet that my frail and nearly broken fingers can barely hold this stick that I have covered in coal. I am not provided things such as pencils, only paper, as it is used to cut my skins. My brother and I are scorned for being the non-magical spawns of two magical beings. We are constantly talked down apon, and locked in a closet, that is filled with needles and the doorknob Is enchanted so we may not leave, or else we get electrocuted. Are times outside of this closet of misery are spent in the coal mines, where we wear no such protective clothings to cover our withered bodies. The cave is filled with dust and we have almost perished several times because of the toxic dusts that we breathe on a daily basis. My dear Professor, we are constantly told that we are unwanted, and can never attend Hogwarts because of our non-magical blood. We were never exposed to magical knowledge as our parents believe that is is uneccesary and beat us with magical spells everytime we even think of magic. At this very moment, my brother and I quiver in fear as we know our parents can hear our scratching, even down here in the cold, and bitter mine. _

_ My humble Professor, I ask only if you can let us attend your school , so we may partake in learning the heritage that we do not know. It would be a tremendous honor if we were able to even glance apon the mighty castle, but our parents cast a blindness spell whenever we are near._

_ Our parents, before we had left the womb, had already bought school supplies. However, because we are garbage non-magic squib scum, they burned them all. We ask, if you may, you supply us with the proper materials, as asking for such things would get us beatings of many counts. More then thrice, I am true to believe._

_ The Humblest and Most Sacred Regards,_

_Ivory and Alabaster Rosethorne._

_P.S: Many apologies if you contract disease with this letter. Our parents told us squibs carry many diseases, and beat them out of us with sticks._

Dumbledore felt the tears run down his wrinkles like rivers through a desert. He recalled his own sister, who was shamed as a squib. He decided in the few moments after he had finished, that these two Squibs were to attend this school, and have a pleasant time. The morale of students may be boosted if they can help such unfortunate souls. Of course, measures have to be taken. Squibs could not be in any of the houses, so he decided to create a new one. However, he decided that the two students who were to the be the first squibs, were to decide this new houses colors and animal. He sent a letter back, and received a reply within minutes.

_Dearest and Most Humble Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_ We are overjoyed of our acceptance. We have a design in mind, as we have much to think in the mines. Our colors are to be Pink and Purple, and our animal will be the rat, as it is the only animal we have ever seen in person._

_ With the happiest regards,_

_Ivory and Alabaster Rosethorne._

Dumbledore used his wand and created this banner. "Squib House" He muttered with a sob. "For the unmagical and poor"


	2. Chapter 2

The luminous halls of Hogwart's School of Witch Craft and Wizardry were abuzz the following the morning. Many a magical girl and boy crowded the halls, wearing their esteemed house robs, flashing proudly the colors that represent them. The spawn of many a wizard and warlock convened together to discuss the upcoming events that were to befall their beloved school.

Why, just the other day, their headminister, Dumbledore, a beatiful, aged wine of a wizard, had made an announcment of extreme import. As he poured his heart to his students, his face resembling a withered gord coated in its own juices of decay, he explained in very great detail the establishment of a new house in which to contain new students. This house would be the esteemed Squib House, home of the non-magical spawn of those who are magical. The fool children scoffed; Dumbledore, his ears enhanced with a magic hearing spell, frowned and projected his voice, yelling silence at the students.

Indeed, his voice was so loud many of the students closet to him went deaf. They screamed in agony, but Dumbledore cared not for the plight of pathetic, rude tililytumps, for they had offended him for the last time. "I am your headmistriss, and what I say is law under these rooves. I will not care for any whining or squalls from you foul children of whom I thought I trusted and indeed, loved. The non-magical children of the world are abused, beaten, cast out of society by little heathens such as yourselves. Our school will be the first to take a leap into a new era of appreciation and love for these abandoned urchins, will we give them the warmth of our hearts in which they may incubate into beautiful phoenixes. If anyone does not agree, they will be cast out into the night to fend off the gnashing teeth and sundering claws of werewolves and gnomes, are we at an understanding?"

The students, their ocular organs ablaze and ever expanding at the threats they were receiving, quivered in fear and retreated to their rooms, forced to accept what they had been against for many a year. The sanguine life blood in their veins beat with more rapidness that morning, as they were all sitting in the great hall, waiting for the arrival of the two Squibs. While many of the magical spawn tittered as to how they would bully and tease, it was our own Harry Potter and company, who anticipated the arrival with the most welcoming attitude. The lightning scarred hero gave glares of spite to the table of green and black, who eminated the menacing aura as it normally held and was infamous for. The ginger boy sitting next to him stared at the brainy girl across from him.

Suddenly, two figures appeared hence-forth, their approaching footsteps being previously drowned out by the chatter of their fellow students. There at the helm of the magnificent dining court, stood Ivory and Alabaster Rosethorne. Ivory and Alabaster were twins, both holding midnight locks and eyes of the purest ocean color. Their skin was as a fine porcelain, and their lips fair and sanguine. The silence of the dining hall was seemed to be a moment of appreciation in their fairness and unparalleled gorgeousness.

Then, after a long moment's silence, the old and crackling sobs of the Headminister, Dumbledore, was heard, and he began stumbling and shuffling down, making his was towards the two with open arms. The two smiled brightly and accepted the hug. "Welcome, dear children." The ancient and wise man sobbed. "I'm glad you two made it safely to our school." Ivory then let her vocal organs operate, and her songbird voice pierced the hearts of all who heard it. "Thank you, Dearest and most humble Dumbledore." The esteemed halls echoed with her voice, which was a noted addition to the chorus of beautiful silence that hung in the room. Alabaster then let his voice ring free, further tearing the blood pumping organs of all students around. "Yes, most amazing and genius Dumbledore. Our esteemed thanks."


End file.
